User talk:TheManOfIron
Hello, TheManOfIron. Thank you for your to the The Screamer page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 17:11, August 16, 2010 About the Charger's nickname. I hope you realize that the nicknames placed on the Charger's page were actually names the Survivors gave him before calling it The Charger. Your edit was undone because the Masturbater was not a name mentioned by the Survivors, hence false information. LoneWolfHBS5 13:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, for example, a Common Nickname by the Community for it is Karma Charger due to it being named that by a well-known Left 4 Dead Player. But because the Survivors don't call it that, it cannot be used. You can see the other Infected's nicknames on their Pages. Most are used by the New Survivors in the first half of Dead Center. Chris Thorpe 15:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Glad you are aware of your mistake...and letting me know of that little error in my user page =P LoneWolfHBS5 06:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Ah come on! I am striving to be a writer and I am making all these dumb spelling errors =P. Thanks again. And about the Hunting Rifle, I'll see what I can do. If you want to edit it yourself, you are free to do so, just ensure that the tips you give are useful and not irrelevant. Also, avoid repeating already mentioned tips. LoneWolfHBS5 05:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : :=P read your post wrongly. Using the Hunting Rifle isn't so difficult, just needs practice and a bit of patience. Stand still or crouch when shooting (Unless in L4D2 where running doesn't really hurt the accuracy that much). Aim for a Common Infected's body since it one shots them so headshots are quite wasted on them (Unless L4D2 Realism mode). Hear out for Specials and if it is a Smoker, you might want to know where he is first. If he is quite close, switch to your pistols or stay close to your teammates. If he is far, shoot him. If snatched by him, shoot him; you might actually kill him if luck favours you. Hunters and Boomers shouldn't be hard to deal with. Same goes for Jockeys, Chargers and Spitters. I suggest you avoid Witches but if you have to kill her, you should read about Cr0wning her on the Hunting Rifle's page. As for Tanks, either shoot him like mad or switch to your pistols since you are probably running and shooting. If you are playing with other players, you should be in between or behind the team as a sniper shouldn't be exposed. With Bots...well...since they won't overtake you, just stay ahead and shoot everything that moves. If you are playing with bots, I suggest you pick Zoey. Two Hunting Rifle users are really bad for the team, especially on Expert. Of course, don't forget the ever reliable melee swing. : :Well, that's probably all I can give unless I forget some. Hopefully they were helpful. LoneWolfHBS5 09:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) games 1 and 2. Only on PC tho. Darkman 4 20:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You havin' some kind of Flashback, Old Man? Way ahead of you. Made this one just 10 Days before you. Chris Thorpe 04:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You posted something on my IP Page suggesting I get an Account. I wrote back saying I already have one. Chris Thorpe 07:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC)